A Clean Slate
by poisongirl4
Summary: Randy is very upset over Cody's Smackdown promo. M/M sex. Slash. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes. Warnings: nothing really, talk of past blood play and some weird kinks.


Cody sighed as he shut the door quietly, almost too tired to drag his heavy bags up the stairs. He took a breath and instantly he felt a little better. He breathed deep, inhaling that smell he loved so much, that smell of him and that smell of home. Smiling he took the stairs two at a time, suddenly feeling much better, he couldn't wait to see him, wait to touch him.

As he reached the top of the stairs he realised there was something wrong, something different, his Smackdown loops always got him home a day after Randy and since he had been drafted they had fallen into a comfortable routine where Randy would meet him at the top of the stairs and practically carry him into the bed room where they would have quick passionate sex before they had even said hello to each other, but today was different, Randy was nowhere to be seen.

Cody frowned as he walked down the dark corridor to their shared bedroom, he could see the light shining from under the door, he know Randy must be in there. He didn't like this one bit, Randy knew he hated surprises. He opened the door cautiously coughing slightly at all the smoke that wafted out.  
"Randy? You in here?" He almost whispered, totally sure something was very wrong now.  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Cody just missed the tumbler as it whizzed past his head and smashed against the wall sending its contents and a shower of razor sharp glass across the room.  
"oh fuck" Cody whispered to himself when he saw the state Randy was in, 'he must have seen the shaving promo' he thought to himself as he dropped his bags and turned to the furious Randy.

Cody looked at Randy, he was a mess. He had obviously been drinking all day and working himself up into a blind rage. He was lying on the bed, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey on the bed side table. His skin was sweaty, his eyes dark and glazed as he scowled at Cody, his teeth clenched and his nails digging into the bed with tension.

Cody undid his tight shirt, slipping the buttons one by one as he stalked towards his enraged boyfriend, a predatory glint in his eye. he had dealt with Randy in this state enough times that he knew exactly what to do, in fact when he recorded the promo he knew this would happen, he knew full well the shaving fetish Randy had and yet he still did it knowing that it would infuriate the older man. Maybe deep down he wanted him too, he thought to himself as he walked towards Randy smiling salaciously.

"You fucking little slut...I saw you!" Randy slurred trying to focus on Cody as he got closer "how could you do that? Huh? In front of the world, how could you do those things? I hate you! "He yelled, flailing slightly towards Cody but missing by a mile.  
"Shush Randy...come on now baby...it's just work, you know that" Cody whispered trying to sooth his frantic man.  
"you know it's just all for work...what creative want the 'Dashing' character to be" opening his shirt he trailed his long slender fingers down his abs, smiling as he watched Randy's half lidded eyes following his every move. Cody knew what he had to do, the only way to get Randy out of a rage was to convert it into passion and that was just what he was good at. Cody shedded his shirt, letting it pool slightly on his arms before he climbed onto the bed.

"No! Fuck off Cody...you meant it, you little slut I saw the sex in your eyes when that camera panned up! You can't fake that shit with me bitch!" Randy hissed, pulling his legs up slightly as Cody got on the bed.  
"Oh Randal baby, you know that's all for you...it's only ever for you" Cody purred as he straddled Randy's thighs. Randy wouldn't look at him but it was clear all the heat had been taken out of his argument, his teeth were still clenched and he still wasn't looking Cody in the eye, but Cody knew he had him, the minute he straddled Randy's thighs he felt his hardness through his jeans and he knew he had him.

Smirking to himself Cody lent forwards, rocking slightly on Randy's groin. He smiled as he heard Randy hiss, trying his best not to groan as Cody pushed a little harder on his throbbing crotch  
"you knew what that would do to me" Randy whispered, his hands coming to touch Cody for the first time, the emotion still thick in his voice but the rage long gone  
"yeah I did" Cody purred "I knew...but I had to do it baby...and I know how to make it up to you baby" he hissed as he laid hot sloppy kisses up Randy's neck, nibbling on the soft skin behind Randy's ear as he breathed gently into his shell.

Randy groaned, he knew he was easy to play, Cody knew him so well he just knew how to press every one of his buttons. He knew he was being irrational but he just couldn't help his rage, it had been building all day as he watched the smackdown promo over and over, slowly getting more and more drunk. He had jacked off more times today than he had since he was a 15 your old boy just discovering himself and that enraged him further, he hated that Cody had such a hold over him, but he knew there was nothing he could do...Cody had his heart and soul, all of it and he was helpless to resist. A fact that Cody knew and exploited on a regular basis.

"Oh baby" Cody purred as he leant back into Randy's embrace. His large hands slipping up Cody's bare back, kneading the soft flesh and digging his nails in slightly.  
"What do you want to do to me huh? Randy look at me" Cody whispered as he raised Randy's chin to stare into his swimming eyes "you want to punish me baby?" Cody purred grinding down on Randy's now solid cock "you want to show me what a bad boy I've been? Huh?"

Randy just sighed, staring straight into Cody's glinting ice blue eyes he was lost. He could spend days just staring into those eyes.  
"you can do anything to me baby" Cody whispered, latching onto Randy's neck he sucked hard groaning as he tasted Randy's salty skin and then coppery blood as he was sucked to the surface.

Randy groaned and flopped back onto the bed, dragging Cody down on top of him. He trailed his fingers up and down Cody's biceps and forearms, suddenly realising what it was that he wanted as he felt the tiny stubble under if finger tips  
"I want to shave you" he whispered as he pulled Cody into an earth shattering kiss. He plundered Cody's mouth with his tongue, pulling him close as he pushed up into the firm body he loved so much.

"Ok baby" Cody panted as he pulled back "make me yours again" he whispered as he dipped back down for a much sweeter kiss, lapping slightly as Randy's lips before sliding through them.  
"Fuck Cody" Randy hissed as Cody bit down on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth "you drive me crazy you know that" he groaned.  
"I know" Cody grinned, leaning back he pulled Randy t-shirt off running his hands firmly down his pecs and digging his blunt nails into his abs  
"you wanna shave me huh?" Cody quipped "all of me?"  
"All of you Cody...I need you to all be mine again" Randy hissed the emotion evident in his stormy eyes.

Cody understood Randy's possessiveness all too well, although he hid it alot better than his older boyfriend he too could be violently possessive and jealous, he realised the importance of reconnecting, for Randy to feel like he had all of him again because it was exactly the same way he felt. Since they had been travelling apart it had got worse and they had slowly realised that these weird forms of foreplay were very important in re-establishing what they both felt they lost while they were apart.

"Jump up baby" Randy whispered, pushing Cody back slightly he sat up and then got off the bed, discarding his jeans as he headed for the bathroom. Cody smiled as he watched Randy's naked form disappear into the en suite, the sight of Randy's broad back and pert ass making him groan and grab his cock through his jeans. Randy reappeared a few minutes later with his shaving kit and some lube, he stopping in the door for a few seconds just to watch Cody rub himself through his jeans  
"pant off! Now" he ordered as he crawled back onto the bed.

Cody giggled as he raised his hips off the bed and slipped his jeans off, he watched in silence as Randy settled between his legs and set up his shaving kit. They had played like this a few times, Randy had always had a thing about Cody being completely hairless and he occasionally liked to make sure that was the case himself, but he had never shaved the whole of Cody. Cody trusted him entirely, but he was still a little nervous and exacted when he saw Randy's cut throat razor appear. They had played with Randy's razor in a very different way not too long ago, but that was not for today, Cody smiled as he trailed his fingers over the raised scars on his inner thigh.

Looking up Randy saw the nerves in Cody's eyes, gentle he smoothed his hands up and down Cody's thighs hushing him  
"don't worry baby, I got this" He smiled down  
"I know" Cody smiled back "how do you want me?"  
"just exactly the way you are" Randy cooed, picking up Cody's right leg he kissed slow, gentle kisses along the soul of Cody's foot, sucking a little on his big toe before continuing down Cody's calf and up to his thigh. Cody squirmed in Randy's grasp, his taught muscles flexing as Randy rubbed circles with his thumbs over Cody's flawless skin.

Cody gasped as he felt Randy's soft lips on his burning skin, gently worshiping him. Cody looked down in awe as Randy licked and sucked at his inner thigh, lapping slightly at the scars he had put there himself. Randy was very rarely this gentle with him, Cody loved it rough and fast and it made these tender moments all the more special. Randy lips were so soft, so sweet it blew Cody's mind. He groaned, fists digging into the sheets as Randy's fingers ghosted up his sides and down his cut hip lines.

Impatiently Cody pushed his hips up, his throbbing untouched cock poking Randy in the chest. Cody groaned as he rubbed himself against Randy's smooth skin leaving a sticky trail of pre cum across Randy's pec.  
"not yet baby" Randy cooed pulling back and pushing Cody down to the bed "not yet, you've been a bad bad boy" he hissed, biting his bottom lip as he back handed Cody's straining cock marvelling as it smacked off his taught abs. Cody hissed in pain but didn't yelp, he knew Randy liked him to keep quiet during his 'punishments', he giggled to himself as he thought about that word, hardly fitting considering they both enjoyed it so much.

Propped up on some pillows Cody laid back into the plush bed, he sighed contently as Randy squirted some shaving foam on his hands and began to lather up Cody's leg. Keeping Cody's foot up on his shoulder he gently smoothed the foam all down his leg. Nuzzling into Cody's foot Randy grabbed his razor and began to gently shave all the dark stubble from Cody's flawless skin. Cody watched mesmerized as Randy gently drew the razor sharp blade over his skin, methodically cleansing him in their minds, slowly making Cody his again.

Randy repeated the process on Cody's other leg and his arms, stopping in between to pepper the freshly smooth skin with soft loving kisses. Cody mewled and purred as he was systematically ridded of all his body hair. Randy took extra care when shaving Cody's chest, straddling Cody's thighs he pushed himself down on Cody's groin allowing his pulsing cock to slip between his cheeks. Gently he rocked on Cody's huge dick groaning as it quickly slicked up his crack with pre cum and pressed insistently at his puckered entrance. Cody whimpered helplessly, he knew he wasn't allowed to move but everything in him was screaming at him to plough straight into Randy's tight heat, but he knew Randy was just teasing, that's what this was all about, denial and frustration. Making Cody pay for what he'd done.

Randy braced himself on Cody's pecs, digging his nails in hard as he pushed down and allowed Cody's cock to breach his tight ring of muscle before pulled of instantly, he giggled down at Cody hushing him as Cody dug his fists into the sheets, eyes screwed shut with frustration. Cody whimpered, he stared up at Randy with pleading eyes, eyes begging for Randy to allow him the release he so desperately craved, but Cody knew full well that he would get no relief yet, Randy was nowhere near done with him yet.

"Tut tut tut Codes...you've been a very bad boy, you really think I'd let you fuck me tonight? You must be dreaming boy" Randy drawled, his voice low and thick like velvet. He reached down and grabbed Cody's chin, turning his head to the side forcefully he sucked hard on the soft flesh. Cody moaned as he felt Randy bruise his neck, he was in heaven, even though Randy was teasing him to within an inch of his sanity Cody couldn't have been happier, the man he loved was on top of him, claiming him, making him his.

Randy finished up Cody's chest, wiping the excess foam with a towel before he scooted down the bed, his eyes coming level with Cody's weeping cock. He groaned as he saw a fresh pearl of pre cum appear at Cody's tip, he know how turned on Cody was, how on edge he was and he was pretty sure that if he really wanted too he could make Cody cum without even touching his dick but he just couldn't resist. Reaching out he trailed his finger up Cody's straining shaft and dipped it in the tip, he could feel Cody tremble as he stretched the string of pre cum from Cody's dick to his mouth spreading it across his bottom lip before lapping it up.

"Randy..." Cody's voice was shaky and full of emotion, Randy instantly knew that Cody had reached his breaking point. Although he wanted to teach Cody a lesson this was really about them both and their need to belong to each other, body and soul.  
"ssshhhhh baby, it's ok" Randy cooed, sitting up he leant forward and kissed Cody deeply cupping the back of his neck as he pulled him close "lets get this moving shall we?" he whispered pressing their foreheads together. Cody smiled sweetly, sighing as he relaxed slightly.

"We just have to finish up baby" Randy whispered leaning back and lathering up Cody's groin. If Cody's mind hadn't been so clouded with lust and need he might have been a little nervous as Randy brought the cut throat razor to his groin and began to shave his tight balls clean, but being like this with Randy was like a drug and he was wasted, the state he was in right now he would have let Randy do anything to him, anything at all. He watched as Randy concentrated making sure not to nick the tender flesh as he worked his way around Cody's base.

"Fuck Randy...I don't know how much more I can take" Cody whimpered as Randy finished up and wiped him down "need you so bad baby, need you in me right now!"  
Cody's needy tone made Randy's cock twitched with lust, he loved it when his boy begged, when he totally couldn't take it anymore. If Randy was truthful he was very close to the edge himself, his cock was throbbing painfully and all he wanted was to be fully buried inside Cody's tight heat, but his need to hear his boy beg was greater, hearing Cody's usually cocky tone changed to wonton and needy is what really got him off.

"Hold on baby!" Randy hissed as he lined himself up and pushed totally unprepared into Cody's relaxed entrance. They both screamed out, Cody arching up and clawing at Randy's as Randy's huge member pushed into him. His body quivered and convulsed around the invasion as Randy stilled his arms wrapping around Cody's back holding him tightly as he adjusted.

"You like that boy?" Randy panted as he began to move, pistoning into Cody's tight body as he grabbed Cody's feet and pulled his legs apart to gain better access.  
"Oh my fucking god yes!" Cody yelled, finally getting the attention he so desperately craved. Randy's cock smashed into his prostate over and over and in no time at all they were both a sweaty mess of groans and slapping skin.

"Randy" Cody moaned out in between powerful thrusts "harder!" he called  
"not going to last much longer" Randy grunted through gritted teeth, sure that if he went any harder he would cum immediately.  
"Me either baby...please. Touch. Me" Cody panted, his hands still clawing down Randy's back as their bodies flexed and entwined together. Randy knelt up, grabbing Cody's cock he pumped it furiously in time with his thrusts, within seconds Cody was screaming. All those hours of denial making him super sensitive as he exploded all over Randy's chest and hand. His whole body tensed as stream after stream of hot cum erupted from his twitching cock, he cried Randy's name, his vision blurring for a second before he slumped back to the bed panting heavily.

Randy pulled out, so close to the edge he wasn't sure he would even make it. Looking down at Cody's used and abused body he pumped his cock a couple of times before he too was cuming, hot sticky ropes of release covering Cody's abs and softening cock. Randy's whole body spasmed a few times, milking the last of his hot cum out onto Cody's groin before rubbing it in slightly with his still pulsing dick, dipping his tip into the creamy liquid and spreading it over the freshly shaven skin.  
"mine" he whispered as he lent down as lapped at the sticky mess they had both made  
"yours" Cody cooed staring down lovingly as Randy cleaned him up "only yours" he whispered sleepily.

Randy crawled up the bed and pulled Cody into his arms, spooning him gently from behind  
"sometimes I'd swear you only do these things to piss me off" Randy chuckled as he closed his eyes totally missing the cocky smirk on Cody's face as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
